A picture may be characterized by an image, and/or image data, and music or recorded voice may be characterized as audio data. Further, a dynamic image may refer to video data made by a combination of an image and audio data.
Since multimedia, such as the image, the audio data, and the dynamic image, has different characteristics according to a respective media type, applications, for example, an image viewer, a video player and the like, suitable for performing operations on and/or with corresponding media independently exist.
Information delivery and transmission based on a text has been common in the related art, but a more valuable service is currently provided through a combination of various multimedia data, such as an image, a video, and audio data.
Meanwhile, image data, including a picture, which is most widely used, has an advantage in that the image data has a small size in comparison with a dynamic image and can express high definition data. However, a picture is a still image, and thus, has a disadvantage in that the picture is not enough to deliver lively atmosphere of the scene.
Accordingly, a method which may generate lively multimedia data from image data having a small size and which may provide various additional services through the multimedia data is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.